Session 28
Back - Next This session was played on October 27, 2017. It lasted 3 hours, 8 minutes. Synopsis Kendall attempts to cure Cae’s lycanthropy using spells and divine intervention, but it doesn’t work. The group heads out to collect Misha so she can say goodbye to her mother and finds her in a huge castle. They bring her back to Bellbury where she explains that she's going to marry Prince Caruhm. Trivia * Kendall tried remove curse, a second unknown spell (because the DM forgot what it was), and greater restoration. The last thing they tried was Divine Intervention. The DC was set to match their cleric levels combined, but it also failed. * Rav was the only one to see the edges of illusion in the castle where Misha was being kept. It was a very powerful illusion. Transcript PM DM: So you are all reconvening after a short bit apart. Eloise, Cae, Gunnloda, and a halfling in white robes with blue and gold trim and the same stylized H on her chest as Gunnloda's tabard are all standing in what was once Poni's basement. She's older, maybe in her 60s in human years, but she's still pretty spry and has golden curly hair. Ryleigh's coming up from the slums area of town across the main street, Rav is coming from the town square, and Seirixori is coming up the stairs from the basement. PM Seirixori: Seirixori walks up to them and places a hand on Gunnloda's shoulder, "Thanks," she whispers, chewing on her lip and fidgets with her cloak. PM DM: Gunnloda: "It's no trouble, dear." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine head's to Poni's approaches and notices the robes so she bows in respect to the stranger (do people bow in this?? idk)) PM DM: Kendall kind of just chuckles. "I'm not that special, dear." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Hello and welcome to Bellbury. I am ravaphine" she says with slight sadness in her voice, "Seir, is everything okay?" PM Seirixori: "It's fine just... personal." Seir clears her throat and forces herself to stop fidgeting. PM DM: Kendall: "So. Are we ready then? Who's bit?" PM DM: Cae stands from where she and Eloise were leaning against a wall and Eloise follows, taking her hand. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "are you...can you fix it? Do you know the reversal spell?" PM DM: Kendall: "We'll see. It depends on what kind of problem we're looking at." PM DM: She looks up at Cae, almost twice as tall as she is. "Do you think you could sit, dear? Might make this a little easier." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine pulls out a chair for Cae PM DM: Cae smiles a thanks at Ravaphine, but sits right on the floor. PM DM: Kendall takes her arm and starts a bit of an examination, poking and squeezing here and there. The wounds heal at her touch. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh walks into poni's and sees the group. She raises an eyebrow at all the new faces, but doesn't comment on it. Ryleigh can tell that something important is happening, so she silently joins the others. PM DM: She puts her hand on Cae's forehead, speaks some incantation, and there's a flash of light under her palm, but it stops. PM DM: She frowns, and tries something else. She says the incantation, and there's a soft glow that stops at her hand. PM DM: Kendall: "Well...." PM DM: Eloise's voice wavers. "It's not working?" Kendall: "I hate to ask... I can try one more thing, but the components are expensive." Eloise: "It doesn't matter. Cost doesn't matter. Please." PM DM: Kendall roots around in her pouch at her hip and pulls out a smaller bag. She sprinkles diamond dust into Cae's hair and puts her hand over her. She speaks the command again, and the glow is brighter, more forceful. It extends from her hand, like a bubble around Cae... but when it contracts around her, it dissipates. PM DM: Kendall takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine is trying not to cry while sitting on the ground closest to the stairs(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "We... we could ask the Host. You could ask Olladra." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to sit next to Ravaphine and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((does Rav know who Olladra is)) PM Seirixori: Seirixori sighs and sits down. PM DM: Kendall puts her hand out for Gunnloda. Gunnloda steps forward and takes both of Kendall's hands in hers, around Cae. PM DM: Kendall: "Does anyone else serve the Host?" PM Seirixori: "I doubt it." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "The host?" PM DM: Kendall: "Or.. worship them at all?" Gunnloda shakes her head. "Not likely. Cyan might know them. Has anyone seen her?" PM Seirixori: "She wasn't around before I went to find you." PM DM: Eloise: "Urrak came looking for her, but I haven't seen either since." PM DM: Gunnloda and Kendall turn back to each other. Gunnloda bows her head and Kendall starts a prayer. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav closes her eyes and lowers her head PM DM: Kendall: "I call for the aid of the Sovereign Host. Arawai, Aureon, Balinor, Boldrei, Dol Arrah, Dol Dorn, Kol Korran, Olladra, Onatar... hear our plea. Please, help me heal this woman. Let me cure her so she can continue doing good things in this world and not succumb to the blood of the beast. Heal her." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh watches the prayer with interest and at the mention of 'the blood of the beast' she audiably gasps. PM DM: Nothing happens. PM DM: Their hands drop and everyone just looks at Kendall with the question on their faces. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "She's infected? but how? They don't exist anymore."(edited) PM DM: Eloise: "Not here in Vyon, no." PM DM: She kneels next to Cae and hugs her from the side, crying on her shoulder. Cae just holds her, refusing to shed more tears. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh stands, "where were you when you were bitten? What realm, country, or continent?" PM DM: Cae: "I don't know. It had fruit I've never seen. It wasn't Vyon or Ascus." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "We should send her back, or she should leave. We don't know what she can do." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine stands up and pulls Ryleigh back to ease up on Cae. "Please...give her some respect" PM Seirixori: Seirixori stands up, moving in front of them. "Not yet." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "I'm sorry, I really am, but we shouldn't risk the innocents living here. We all know the stories." she lets herself be pulled back(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "There has to be something else that we can do. Something we can all help with" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Were you there? During the original breakout?" she asks Ryleigh Ryleigh turns to Rav, "No, it happened over 100 years ago. But they were vanquished for a reason." PM Seirixori: "We won't, at least not for long." Seirixori sighs, "I refuse to send her away or otherwise until we bring back their daughter. They deserve a goodbye." PM DM: Cae: "We'll figure something out. And if we don't... I'll do what's needed." Eloise: "Cae, no." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "NO nobody will be saying goodbye. Nobody will be leaving. We are not giving up without a fight" she says with her voice louder than usual and on the edge of tears PM Ryleigh (Nicole): She then says to Seirixori, "then we need to make haste, we don't know how long she has before the transformation."(edited) PM DM: Cae turns to Eloise and takes her face in her hands. "Ellie... you know she's right. You love this town as much as you love me and Misha. We'll do what we can, but this... might not be enough." PM Seirixori: "Let us get your daughter, first, please." Seirixori says to Cae with tears in her eyes, "I... please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "They didn't try hard enough" PM DM: Kendall frowns at Rav, but doesn't say anything. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves closer to Ravaphine, opening herself up but she doesn't try to touch her, "Ravaphine, take a deep breath, they've tried their best and this time - it wasn't good enough. Somethings can't be fixed, but I think a goodbye is a doable final wish."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori laughs, "The gods only have so much power, and just as useless." she mutters. She goes to Kendall, "thank you for trying." PM DM: Kendall nods. "I'm sorry." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine approaches Kendall to hug her with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much for helping in such a short notice" PM DM: She's a bit overwhelmed by your height, but she takes it in stride. PM DM: Kendall: "I wish I could do more." PM DM: Cae stands and pulls Eloise to her feet. "Just... please, if I could ask one favor. I don't want this news to get out. I don't want it to hurt Ellie more than it already will and we don't need another extermination scare or hunt." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Please let us know how you want us to proceed. I still want to try to fight this. But we will respect your wishes" PM DM: Cae: "I know a place. An old ruin. If we can't find a solution by the time the moon rises, there's a place inside where I can be locked away safely. At least as a short-term solution." PM Seirixori: "We should go get Misha, quickly." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh gives Cae a sympathetic look, "you're making a hard but necessary choice."(edited) PM DM: Cae: "Where is she?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia strolls in. PM Seirixori: "We're not really sure, but she doesn't look in too much trouble." Seirixori groans as she sees Brimeia walk in.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine notices the familiar face stroll in. "Brimeia, it has been a while my friend" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at the person who just walked in and says, "so many new faces today." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Miss me?" Brimeia grins PM Seirixori: "No." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Good to see you too, Seirixori," Brimeia flashes her a wink. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "So what are we punching today?" PM Seirixori: "You." Seirixori grumbles, "Hopefully no one." PM DM: You see a lot of new faces in addition to Seir and Rav. There's a half elf and an elf, Gunnloda, a halfling, and a human in heavy, black, plate armor.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "My mother...my mother is a wizard. She specializes in conjuration and I'm not sure if she will know how to help reverse the curse, but I'm sure she will understand the situation. I need to pay her a visit soon anyway. Would any of you like to visit home with me? or should we go find Misha?" she asks the group Seirixori: "We need to go find their daughter." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine tries not to look upset for not being able to visit her mom but she nods to Seir. "Yes. we should find misha" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Are you two siblings? You bicker as such." Ryleigh says to Seirixori and Brimeia.(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia blinks, pauses. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ... PM Kyris - Brimeia: "HAH" PM Seirixori: Seirixori glares at Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh realizes she must have said something offensive, "ah, I didn't mean to say anything rude but I think I may have..."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Not all tieflings look the same, Ryleigh"(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): She whispers to Ravaphine, "They're roughly the same color and my brother and I used to bicker like that" she points between the two.(edited) PM Seirixori: "Can we go? We're wasting time." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Just trying to find humor in the situation," she whispers with a small smile, "Also, used to? Do you no longer bicker?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh solemnly shakes her head, she looks away, as if reminiscing "no, sadly we don't." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine notices the change in demeanor and decides not try to push further PM DM: Poni's downstairs. PM Seirixori: Seirixori sighs and turns to Kendall and Gunnloda. "Did you want to go back now?" PM DM: Gunnloda looks at Kendall, questioning. Kendall: "I think... we can stay just a little bit longer." PM DM: Gunnloda: "We'll wait out here and watch for trouble in case we need to leave before you return." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh comes out of her daze and clears her throat, "then should we go?" PM DM: Gunnloda steps forward and hugs Seir. "Be careful. If I'm gone when you return... you know how to find me and I'll be on my way back soon." PM Seirixori: Seirixori nods and kisses Gunnloda on the cheek. "We left some of our things next to the components in case you need to find us." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav makes her way downstairs PM Seirixori: Seirixori goes down the stairs as well. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav looks for Poni(edited) PM DM: Poni's yapping at the wall from behind some books. Complaining about being left back there like some kind of forgotten trinket. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav pulls poni out of his hiding place PM Seirixori: "Oh... Whoops."Seirixori says, full on sarcasm. PM DM: Poni: "It's about time. You're lucky I don't have a nose or I'd have an allergic attack from all the dust back there." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "How did you get here" she laughs while looking at Seir PM DM: Poni: "Fucking Candy Cane." PM Seirixori: "And who's the one that let it get all dirty in the first place?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "So, no such luck on finding a cure" she tells Poni PM DM: Poni: "I don't care. We need to find components." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Not now, Poni." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Poni, we're going to get the child because this is a time sensitive situation." PM DM: Poni: "Look, blondie, every hour is another villager dead. I don't really give a fuck about any of them, but the numbers at least point to components." PM Seirixori: Seirixori breathes in sharply and closes her eyes,trying to calm down, "And who's fault is that?" She asks quietly. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "How do you know that? About the Villagers?" PM DM: Poni: "Excellent deductive reasoning." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs poni, "listen, stick-man, if you cared at all about your neighbors, friends, and townspeople than you shouldn't have been experimenting right here in the middle of the town. THIS. ALL OF THIS. is entirely your fault, so you will take us where we need to go and you will shut your mouth, because we WILL find the components after bringing a lost child home to her parents!"(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Wait what?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "People are dropping off?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't have a mouth to shut, sardine, and that child is an adult in a fancy castle." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh ignores him and places the sensor to the clip. she pushes the button(edited) PM DM: The portal fizzes to life and you see Misha. She's out in a garden, reading. Flowers are in bloom, it's pretty. PM DM: Poni: "See? Safe." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks to the others, "are we still going?"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Yes." Ravaphine grabs poni from Ryleigh and hops through PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Where?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs Rav and she passes through. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs and follows PM Seirixori: Seirixori roars, her form shifting into the bear again and she steps back breaking something, but ignores it. She makes her way upstairs to ask the Moonstreams if they know when the next full moon is. PM Seirixori: Seirixori shifts back once she's in front of everyone, breathing heavily and asks about the full moon, then pulls Gunnloda aside and whispers, "Do you know how long this trip will take you?"(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Which? It shouldn't take long to settle things, but... I'm not sure. I may need to wait until the arch is fixed before I make permanent travel plans. It seems... unsafe to try to travel by boat." PM DM: Gunnloda: "And I may be poofed back here any time." PM Seirixori: "Right..." She says, almost forgetting. "I'm sorry it's just... Gods, they're all dying the longer it takes us." PM DM: Gunnloda frowns. "Is there anything that can be done more than what we're doing now?" PM Seirixori: "Not really unless we don't want to rest... I just, I can't let their daughter lose her mother without saying goodbye." PM DM: Gunnloda nods and puts her hand to your cheek. "Do what you think is best, dear. They're called tough decisions for a reason." PM Seirixori: Seir closes her eyes and nods, "Yeah, we'll try and make it quick." and she heads back down and steps into the portal.(edited) PM DM: The world changes around Rav and Ryleigh and you're in an empty, but extravagant banquet hall. There's probably 30 seats around the table, if not more. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((can I look around for any paintings of people or markings of where we are)) PM DM: Investigation PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks around the room. ((for a window?))(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((14)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "This doesn't look lived in in the slightest" she whispers to ryleigh and brimeia PM DM: There are several doors, but the two largest are at either end behind the head of the table and at the foot of it. The others are likely servant's entries, kitchens, or other residential uses. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to the nearest door and listens. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks up next to her and does the same PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((18)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((20)) PM DM: You stare into each others' eyes with your ears pressed to the door... and you hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door to peer out. PM DM: The next room looks like a ballroom, also empty. PM DM: Across the room is another, larger set of doors. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): She opens the door entirely and walks in, then moves to the larger set of doors and listens.(edited) PM DM: Perception PM DM: You hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((13)) PM DM: Rav (22) also hears nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door again and peers through it. PM DM: It's what looks like an entryway. An even larger, fancier set of doors is across the room. PM DM: There's also a pair of winding staircases on either side that lead to the upstairs portion. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh walks through the room to the larger, fancier doors and presses her ear to it. PM DM: You know what to do PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((nat 20, but 19)) PM DM: You hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door and peeks into the next room. PM DM: It's outside. PM DM: The sun is shining. The greenery looks fresh and well-maintained. There's flowers blooming everywhere and there's a pleasant scent of fresh-baked pie and flowers in the air. PM DM: Ahem... everyone here, roll a WIS save. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((16)) PM DM: So that's a 23 for Rav, and 16 for Brimeia bc I rolled it for you first. PM DM: So... as above. The sun is shining! PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh continues into the grounds, looking for the Misha. PM DM: Seirixori steps out of mid-air behind you.(edited) PM DM: Roll a WIS save, Seir. PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM DM: You see trees of green... red roses too.... PM DM: After several minutes of skirting around the grounds, you see what looks like maybe familiar ground? Possibly the garden? PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to it, but her head is on swivel - trying to keep a look out. PM DM: Perception checks PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((9)) PM DM: You... see Misha. Sitting on a bench. She's wearing a beautiful ballgown, her golden hair's pulled up into a complicated twist, and she's reading. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh slowly approaches Misha. PM DM: You're coming from behind her. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Misha." PM DM: She spins around, startled. "Oh, hello. Are you... do you work for Prince Caruhm?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((is she charmed? 3 for insight)) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "No, your mothers sent us to return you to them." PM DM: You have no idea. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((21 insight)) PM DM: Misha: "My mothers? Are they here? They should be here."(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at her questioningly, "they're back home, in Bellbury. One of your moms is very ill and its urgent we get you back home quickly." PM DM: She looks very concerned, but also somewhat conflicted. "But... maybe they should come here instead. It's so wonderful here and I'm sure Prince Caruhm will be able to help her. He's very powerful." PM Seirixori: "He sounds very gross..." Seirixori whispers. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps forward and grasps the young woman's arm, "I'm sorry about this but we really need to go, EVERYONE GRAB ON!" PM Seirixori: Seirixori grabs Ryleigh and Ravaphine.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav grabs on too PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh presses the button. PM DM: Misha: "What are you--" You all touch and the button is pressed and you are back in Poni's basement where Gunnloda's waiting. PM DM: Misha pulls away from Ryleigh's grasp. "Why-- where are we?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Misha, do you know where Bellbury is?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Please, Misha, calm down. We're back in Bellbury." PM DM: She gives you that dumb teenage stare. "Of course I do. It's where I live." PM DM: Cae and Eloise are both coming down the stairs at the sound of Misha's voice. Eloise practically pushes you all aside to hug her. PM DM: They all take a moment to hug in a big group hug, with Misha looking very confused in the center of it. "Yeah. Hi. What?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves away from the reunion, silently observing the exchange. PM DM: Eloise: "Where were you? Were you safe? Are you hurt?" PM DM: Cae: "And what's with the dress?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori goes to Ryleigh, "Mind if I take Poni for a bit?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh hands him over, "he's all yours..and Seir, be careful." Concern painting Ryleigh's face.(edited) PM DM: Misha: "It's pretty right? You guys should come back with me. It was so beautiful and Prince Caruhm! He's wonderful. And guess what!" She puts her hand out to show a ring with a huge ruby on it. "We're betrothed!" PM Seirixori: "Yeah." She whispers. She freezes at Misha's words. "Is... This normal?" PM DM: They both look at her and simultaneously say, "You're what?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh turns her attention to the family, "she said betrothed..."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That place was very...odd...not sure if it was charmed but it was not normal there." PM DM: Misha: "We're getting married? It's going to be so wonderful there and I'm going to be the Queen." Eloise: "No... you're a Moonstream and you'll be Baroness of Bellbury when I'm gone." PM DM: Misha: "But Mooooom... he's perfect, really. You should be happy for me." PM Seirixori: ((15 insight)) PM DM: Eloise puts her arm around Misha and hugs her close again, kissing her on the head. "We'll deal with that later. We... have something to talk to you about." PM Seirixori: Seirixori goes to Gunnloda and whispers, "Is that normal?" PM DM: Gunnloda smiles at Seir. "Are you judging someone on how fast they fall in--- well... let's just say pot, kettle." PM Seirixori: Seir blushes, "Right... Poni..." She doesn't say anything else and just pushes the button. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We should give the moonstreams their privacy. But stay close just in case...anything happens" PM DM: Eloise: "No need... I'm going to take them home. We'll... please, if you're still here... join us for dinner later in the mansion." PM DM: Pushes it for a component? Or touching something? PM Seirixori: ((component)) PM DM: There's a component. A larger looking one. You can see it by the very, very faint glow, but it's just darkness all around. PM Seirixori: "Oh... That looks... Fun." PM Seirixori: Seirixori turns to everyone else, "I don't really want to wait, but I'm not exactly prepared to go into another fight today..." Back - Next